Rei Jinguji - The Black Rose
by AnimeDemon98
Summary: Rei is Ren Jinguji's younger sister, and she came late but one night she finally arrived at the master course dorm and met all the members of starish and Cecil. She met Syo first but doesn't realize that she has met him before. What will happen between the two? Read and find out!


_**I hope you enjoy my story! 3 Please review!**_

_**Ren POV:**_

I was sitting outside, waiting for my older sister to arrive. It was almost night time and it was starting to get cold. I stood and just as I was about to walk back inside, a blue KIA pulled up into the grass. My sister got out of the car and ran over to me, tackling me. I would have hit the door if Syo wasn't there to open it. I fell backwards and hit the floor right by Syo's feet.

"Are you two all right?" I glared at my sister who had, finally, let me go. She looked at me, frowned, then started laughing and hugged me again.

"Sorry I knocked you over, but you know how overly excited I can get. Anyway, who is this?" As she finished speaking, she pointed at Syo. He smiled.

"My name is Syo. It's a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?" He smiled as he spoke.

"My name is Aurelia. You can call me Lia…or Rei. Rei is my first name but I like my middle name so much that I tend to say that's my first name." She smiled and looked at me. "So, how are you, big brother?" I sighed and looked at Syo.

"The others are waiting for me, aren't they?" Syo nodded and spoke.

"Yeah…We still have to practice for our next concert." As soon as he said concert, Rei walked inside and started to look around. I had a feeling she was looking for the others. I sighed and started to walk to the practice room.

"Come on, Sis." She giggled and ran after me as I walked down the hall. Soon enough, we reached the practice room and walked in.

_**Rei POV:**_

When I walked in, I saw a bunch of boys dancing and a girl was at the piano. Ren and Syo followed me in and everyone got quiet. I watched as they all lined up, ready to introduce themselves.

"Hello! My name is Shinomiya Natsuki." Shinomiya had golden hair and he wore glasses. His eyes were a light green.

"Can I call you Shino? It's a habit of mine…giving people nicknames." He nodded and smiled.

"My name is Tokiya Ichinose." Tokiya had dark blue hair and eyes. He seemed pretty nice. "You…can call me whatever you want just don't make it childish." I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Cecil Aijima. It's a pleasure to meet you! You can call me Ceshi if you want!" I nodded. Ceshi had brown hair and his eyes were a greenish blue.

"My name is Ittoki Otoya."

"Can I call you Toki?" He smiled and nodded saying the name I gave him was cute.

"I'm Masato Hijirikawa. Call me Masa-chan if you want." After everyone had introduced themselves, I looked to my brother and he smiled.

"My name is Rei. I'm glad I got to meet you all!" Ren looked at everyone and told them more about me.

"So, Rei, what's your full name?" I looked at Toki as he spoke and smiled.

"Rei Aurelia Jinguji." The girl that was at the piano stood and walked over to us, and she smiled as I looked over at her. "What's your name?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm Nanami!" She laughed. I looked at her questioningly.

"You feeling ok? You look sad." She gave a nervous little laugh. I could tell something was wrong but I had no idea what it was.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired." I frowned and grabbed her hand. As I lead her to another room, she starts to speed up. I let go of her hand and she ran ahead and ran outside. I followed her to a small pond. She stood there looking out at the stars. I walked over to her and stood beside her.

"_When the rainy days are dying. Gotta keep on, keep on trying, All the bees and birds are flying (ahh),Never look oh you gotta hold on and Not stop 'til the break of dawn and Keep moving, don't stop rocking(ahh)!" _I sang her part of one of the songs that usually cheer me up. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks. I like it. So, how did you get into the master course?"

"I was in the same class as Ichi. A few days after he was kicked out of that class, I became an Idol. I sang a song at the beginning of class and wasn't really paying attention to everyone else in the room. I'm usually shy when it comes to singing in front of others." I smiled and we started to walk back to the dorm. When we got back, the boys had brownies on the little table in the lounge.

_**Nanami POV:**_

Rei ran over to the boys and starting asking them about the brownies. I was surprised she knew I was sad about something and never asked me what it was. I thought about what would happen if I composed songs for her, too. Smiling at my own thought, I walked over to them and picked up one of the brownies.

"These taste so good! Thanks for making them."

"As soon as you and Rei ran off, we decided to cheer you up by making brownies." Rei hugged Ren and that obviously surprised him.

"Thank you, Ren-Ren!" Ittoki started laughing at her nickname for him. I smiled and as soon as Rei saw my smile she embraced me in a huge hug. "You're happy again! Yay!" We both started laughing. Seems I am happy again… 


End file.
